


Proposal

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luto goes to Tevinter to visit his lover and Dorian is not too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

For weeks, Luto and his inner circle made plans for him to go to Tevinter. They poured over maps to find a rout that was the safest for the elven mage to travel on as well as the quickest route.

It had been six months since Luto had seen his lover, Dorian of house Pavus. He missed him immensely and wanted to see him and hold him. To kiss him and make love to him. 

It was the middle of spring in Ferelden when he set off with the supplies he needed and enough coin to last him the trip to and from Tevinter. The bags were light and didn't put a lot of strain on his royal sixteen hart, Hileem. The large mount and him had created a strong bond from when they first ride together in the Exalted Plains until now, six months after the defeat of Corypheus. 

Surprisingly, the journey was not only free of trouble, but short as well. It only took a month to reach the boarders of Tevinter and a week to reach the gates of Minrathous. He stayed at an inn that night. The pretty bar maids were kind and left him to his business, occasionally striking up casual conversation when the business died down and when he asked for another pot of tea. 

The next morning, Luto's stomach was filled with knots and butterflies. What if Dorian didn't want to see him? The letters the other mage sent have been coming less frequently now that he remembered. Shaking his head, he waved goodbye to the women who treated him so kindly and left a generous tip to each of them on his way out. 

Finding his way to the more lavish part of the city wasn't very hard. He just had to look for the lushest gardens. The map he was given by Leliana was a bit wrinkled, opened and examined by the elf one too many times due to nervousness. 

As he went deeper into the city, he noticed fewer and fewer elves and decided to pull up his hood to hide his ears and made sure his glove on his left hand was secure. His form was shaking when he reached the home of the Pavus family (at least that is what the map said it was). Luto looked at the position of the sun and saw that Dorian would not be home for another hour or two, busy with meetings and such. Leliana was very helpful with finding information that he could not find on his own or what Dorian didn't tell him in his letters. 

The pink eyed mage let himself through the gate, up the pristine stairs, and knocked on the door. Moments later, a short half-elf opened the door and smiled professionally at him. 

"How may I help you sir?" His accent was thicker than Dorian's was and deeper than he expected. 

"Hello. I am a friend of Dorian Pavus. Would it be alright if I waited for him inside until he returns?"

The man nodded and stepped aside, closing the door once Luto stepped clear of the door. Another person led his Hart to a stable where they would groom him and take care for him until he departed from the estate. The entry way was expansive and could be mistaken as a ball room if he didn't know any better. 

"May I take your cloak, sir?"

"Oh! Yes. Of course."

Luto unfastened the tie at his neck after flipping off his hood and handed it to the man. The shorter of the two's eyes widened when he saw that Luto was also an elf, and his eyebrows were raised when he saw the vallaslin on his face. 

"You are Dalish?"

"Aye. I am."

The half-elf smiled and led Luto to what looked like a living room of some sorts. When offered tea, the Inquisitor accepted and waited for the other man to return. 

Minutes later, the man entered the room with a steaming cup of tea. The taste was sweet and foreign. 

"Excuse me, tell me if I am being rude by asking this, but, are you a servant or...?"

"I am a servant. The Pavus family no longer have slaves since Mister Dorian came back from assisting the Inquisition six months ago, sir."

Luto smiled at that. He thanked the man for the tea once he finished and asked where Dorian's living quarters were. 

He was directed up the stairs the through a series of hallways before he reached the dark wooden doors of his lover's room.

The room was large. The four poster bed at the center of the room was neatly made up and covered in the finest silks he has ever seen. To the left, there was a massive wall of books. The bookshelves were so tall, there was a latter to reach the tallest most books. The writing desk next to the bed was obviously of Orlesian make, as well as the couch that sat in the corner. There was a doorway that lead to a bathroom, completely made of marble. But the room had nothing on the view that came with the porch to the right. 

All of Minrathous could be seen from the balcony. The gardens below were filled with blooming flowers, surprisingly green despite the dry heat. The spires and buildings shimmered in the sun, as well as the people who milled about in the streets. Their outfits bright and full of color. 

Luto leaned against the banister, overlooking the glimmering city. His face was warm as well as his bare arms as the sun's rays cast it's light down on him. The sun was setting quickly and the beams of light made his white hair a shimmering gold. The sun was just about to dip below the horizon line, when the door to the room opened and in stepped a familiar figure. 

Luto turned around and watched as Dorian took off his well tailored coat and walk over to his desk. The Altus flipped through a few pages of an open book before he noticed the figure in the balcony window leaning against the doorway. Dorian jumped slightly, taking a few moments to analyze just who was in his living quarters. 

"Luto?"

The elf nodded, stepping towards his lover. Dorian's face shifted from shocked to... anger? Luto stopped walking and furrowed his eyebrows, but still had a smile on his face. 

"Dorian...?"

The necromancer basically stomped his way over to the other mage and grabbed him by the shoulders, shacking the smaller man.

"What are you doing here? Do you understand how dangerous it is for you to be here?" He almost screamed. 

The smile left Luto's face. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill as he looked down, twisting and rubbing his finger together, a nervous habit he picked up as a child. 

"I-I just thought..."

"No. You didn't think, Luto."

Dorian turned away, placing his hands on the desk he was just at. Luto's fears were coming true. It seemed Dorian didn't want him here. He should have just stayed at Slyhold. 

Luto also turned away, eyes now blurry as he threw open the doors to Dorian's room. He didn't want Dorian to see him cry. He has never seen him cry before and he didn't want him to see him do it now. He practically ran back down to the entry way and grabbed his cloak on his way out the door. Hileem nuzzles him as the elf wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling his pain. Luto was just about to hop on Hileem's back when a voiced called his name. The elf looked over his shoulder to see a breathless Dorian running up to him. 

The elf now noticed that his tears were now flowing freely down his face. He turned back around and buried his face in Hileem's side. His form shook as he tried to force himself to stop crying. But it was futile. The dam was already broken. 

In his head, he was fighting with himself. Should he just leave like he was about to or should he turn around and convince Dorian that this was a good idea. The running side was winning however. 

"Luto! Turn around. Please."

The knight enchanter shook his head slightly. He could hear Dorian sign as he finally regained his breath. 

"Amatus..." 

A hand gently touched his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face the Altus. Luto tried to cover his face but Dorian quickly took his hands, taking off the black gloves and tossing them to the side. He kissed scarred knuckles and gazed at vibrantly pink eyes that gleamed in the setting sun. 

"Don't think that I don't want you here. I just want you safe. Even if that means being separated for a time."

Luto nodded. He would speak but the lump in his throat prevented him from doing so. Swallowing around it, the elf wrapped his arms around Dorian's neck and pressed his mouth to his ear. 

"Ar lath ma, vhenan..." He whispered. 

Dorian hugged him back, arms tightly wrapped around Luto's waist and face buried in his shoulder. He lead his lover back into his home and back into his room where they would remain for the rest of the night. Hileem went back to trying to sleep when they left. 

Once back in Dorian's room, they both sat on his bed. Luto was still looking down, fiddling with the hood of his cloak as the cloth rested on his thighs. He still had a few tears running down his cheeks, and used his hair to try and hide them. But considering how short his hair was, it was useless. 

Dorian turned Luto so the elf was facing him and brushed away the tears before kissing him gently. Luto's breath hitched, overwhelmed with emotions. The knight enchanter lightly gripped Dorian's sleeve as he kissed back. 

When they pulled apart, Luto had stopped crying and was now smiling again. 

"There's the smile I know and love." Dorian laughed. 

Luto smiled and laughed. "How was the meeting?"

"Oh as boring as ever. Probably the most interesting thing that happened was and abomination that was Magister Galius' choice in shoes."

Luto chuckled and leaned his head on Dorian's shoulder. He reached into a small satchel he had on his side and pulled out a small velvet box. He kept it out of Dorian's sight by covering it with the cloak until he needed it. Which was hopefully soon. 

They stay like that for quite a while, just listening to each other breath and enjoying each other's company. Though, Luto thought it was the right time, now that he has calmed down. Well, he was nervous now and not so weepy. 

The elf knelt in front of Dorian, box in hand and looking up at the mage's confused expression. 

"Dorian... I... I love you. More than anything. And I was wondering..."

Luto opened the box and held it up to the man he loves. "Will you take my hand in marriage and be mine and I be yours?"

The Altus' eyes were wide in shock, mouth slightly agape. Luto and him stayed in those positions for a few moments before Dorian snapped his mouth shut and grabbed the mage in front of him and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"Yes. A million times yes you blighted idiot." He laughed. 

Now he was the one who was crying. Though, Luto wasn't far behind. When they pulled away, the biggest grin was on Dorian's face, as well as Luto's. The elf grabbed Dorian's hand and slipped the silver band onto his ring finger. 

"I spent weeks with the inner circle, trying to find the perfect ring. We thought that simple would be best in the end. And I wanted I get the tradition right. Elves donor a bit differently." He said, almost whispering. "Do you want this to be private or...?"

"I want all of Thedas to know, Amatus."

He then scooped up the elf and placed him on the bed. Straddling his hips, Dorian kissed Luto firmly. Luto moaned and wrapped his arms around Dorian's shoulders, holding him close. 

The kiss soon became heated. Soft moans escaped Luto's throat when Dorian ground his hips down, pressing himself onto the elf's clothed and half hard member. Dorian removed layer after layer of Luto's clothing. It was thankfully less complicated than his own. Soon enough, both were naked and both of their cocks were fully hard. 

"Mm. Oil?"

"Underneath the pillow."

Luto reached above himself and felt around until he could wrap his hands around a smooth glass bottle. While he was feeling around for the bottle, Dorian set himself between Luto's legs, spreading them. The bottle was half empty when he looked at it. 

"Been busy, vhenan?"

"What can I say? I missed you a lot."

The knight enchanter laughed and handed the bottle to the other mage. Dorian slicked up his fingers before bringing his hand to Luto's entrance, just circling and teasing the poor man. Luto was achingly hard, squirming a bit to get Dorian to start. One finger slipped into Luto easily enough. A few well placed thrusts helped Dorian find the elven inquisitor's sweet spot in no time. 

A second finger entered him and the pace quickened. Dorian leaned down and sucked at Luto's neck, leaving a bright red hickie on his pale skin. The noises coming out of his adorable lover only spurred him on more. A third finger was added and Luto hissed softly at the slight burn it caused. To help, Dorian added a bit more lube and kissed the elf firmly. 

Luto was getting impatient. So, he wrapped his legs around Dorian's waist and flipped them so that he was now straddling the other man. 

"My my. This is new."

"You were going a bit too slow, vhenan."

Luto reached for the bottle of lube next to Dorian's head and slicked his own hand up. He lubed up Dorian's cock and positioned himself so the head of it was at his entrance. 

"Oh now you are the one going to slow. You are a tease."

Luto just grinned and slowly guided Dorian into himself. The elf moaned and bit his lip, loving the feeling of caving his lover in him again after so long. Once fully seated, Luto placed both of his hands on Dorian's taut stomach. The mage below him groaned and placed his own hand on Luto's hips. 

The elf slowly started to rock himself on Dorian's cock, throwing his head back. The pace quickened again once Luto relaxed more. Warmth blossomed in the out of his stomach, telling him that he was slowly getting to his climax. He was about to reach down to strike himself when the dark hard of his lover stopped him. The elf glazed down at Dorian, confused. 

"I want you to cum just from this, Amatus" he purred. 

Luto hissed under his breath. "Creators, you are terrible."

"Terribly good you mean?"

Luto smiled and entwined his fingers with Dorian's as they moved together. Dorian held Luto's hand as he sat up and started leaving more marks on his neck. Luto stared at their interlocked hands and smiled when he saw the ring that was resting on Dorian's finger. 

The Inquisitor touched foreheads with Dorian, gazing into his sparkling grey eyes. Dorian's heart thudded in his chest as he also stared at Luto's vibrantly pink and violet irises. 

Maker, how did he got so lucky?

The two mages groaned as they quickly approached the end of their love making. Luto's toes curled and his back arched as Dorian wrapped his arms around Luto's middle. Heat shot between them and inside the elf as they climaxed. Panting for breath, Dorian layer them down so they were facing each other once he pulled out. 

"I love you. Maker I love you, Luto."

"I love you too, Dorian. Forever and always."

Sleepy smiles graced both of their faces, not worried at all for the time being, now that they were in each other's arms, warm and content.


End file.
